


Love is a battlefield

by Boondock_Saint_88



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boondock_Saint_88/pseuds/Boondock_Saint_88
Summary: Skylar has recently been cast as Negan's love interest in The Walking Dead but when Jeffrey starts getting very close to her, will her commitment issues and mental health get in the way of happiness?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a published fan fiction so please be kind. I am a huge fan of The Walking Dead and Jeffrey Dean Morgan and this first chapter was actually a dream I had. I hope you enjoy it :)

I looked out the window as the bright lights of New York city whizzed past me. It was only 48 hours ago that I was packing for this meeting and now I was in the hectic city. I pulled out my compact and reapplied my lipstick, my hand shaking as I added a dark mulberry stain to my lips. My cab pulled to the curve and I took a deep breath as I handed over money to the driver.

I was here to meet Greg Nicotero and Scott Gimple, directors and writers on The Walking Dead. I had just recently been cast as Negan's love interest and although I had previously met them at the audition, they wanted to meet with me again in a less formal manner. I stepped outside of the cab, smoothed my dress out and walked towards the heavy doors of the restaurant. I was met by the maître d' who showed me to my seat. What I didn't know was that Greg and Scott had brought Jeffrey Dean Morgan with them to the meeting. I only found this out when I got closer to the table and made eye contact with the gorgeous man, making me even more nervous, but I smiled and was greeted by Greg.

"How lovely to see you again Skylar", Greg stated shaking my hand.

"Please, call me Sky" I said, now shaking Scott's hand.

"I hope you don't mind but we thought we should bring Jeffrey along. After all, you will be spending a lot of time together", Scott explained.

"No that's perfectly fine, nice to finally meet you”, I said to Jeffrey.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jeffrey reached for my hand and lightly kissed it.

“Shall we order?”

//

Twenty minutes had passed and I still hadn’t stopped shaking. I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom. What I was really planning on doing was having a drink at the bar to calm my nerves.  
“Shot of vodka please,” I said as I slid my money across the bar.  
I was still waiting for my drink when I felt someone stand next to me.  
“I thought you were going to the bathroom.”  
I had been caught. By the one person who was causing me to shake and who inspired me to go get a drink. You see, it wasn’t the meeting that was causing my stomach to be filled with butterflies, it was Jeffrey. I had been a fan of his for a while and had always found him extremely attractive. And now here we were, having a dinner meeting about my future involvement on The Walking Dead. What would I say to him?

“I was, I err, I mean I am going to……”

“Hey its ok, I’m only joking, can I have a drink with you before we go back?”

“Sure”, I whispered.

Jeffrey smiled back at me, his dimples still prominent under his beard. I gripped the bar tighter to calm myself. We got our drinks and Jeffrey made a toast.

“To us, may this be a successful season of The Walking Dead and a fun partnership.”  
We clinked glasses and slammed our shots back. Jeffrey then held out his arm, “Shall we?”  
I linked my arm in his and we walked back over to the table.

//

Over dinner Greg and Scott talked about the direction they were wanting our characters to go in and what they expected of me over the next couple of months. Jeffrey kept catching my eye and smiling back at me, almost to reassure me that everything was ok and surprisingly, even though I still found the whole situation intimidating, I started feeling more comfortable around him. After several hours, Greg and Scott announced that they wanted to leave, and the four of us walked out into the cold, busy street.  
“Well Sky, we look forward to working with you and we will keep in touch. Filming starts in a couple of weeks.” Greg said.  
I thanked them once again and they both got into separate taxis, leaving Jeffrey and I standing together on the side walk. There was an awkward silence and then Jeffrey finally said, “You wanna get another drink? I know a place not too far from here?”  
I looked up and properly gave him eye contact for the first time the entire night, “You know what? That actually sounds amazing!”  
Jeffrey grinned back at me and then hailed a taxi. We eventually arrived at a quiet industrial looking bar, he ordered two scotches and we found a spot to sit down.  
I started to tell him about how I had moved from Australia to pursue my acting career and about my life growing up and how different it was to America. He leaned forward in his chair and absorbed everything I was saying. At one point I realised that I had been doing all the talking, “Oh my god, I am so sorry, I haven’t shut up.” I started to turn pink from embarrassment. 

Jeffrey placed his hand over mine to reassure me, “No its fine, I’m fascinated, really.” He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

“This is still all very new to me, I just can’t wait to explore this city in the next couple of days and check out some places I have always been dying to see”

“What would you want to see?”

“I’m a huge fan of punk, so CBGB is definitely on the list,” I laughed as I took another sip of my drink.

Jeffrey grinned, “You know, CBGB isn’t actually that far from here…wanna go see it?”

It was my turn to grin now, I looked like a kid as a nodded my head in excitement.  
We quickly ran out of the bar and Jeffrey hailed another taxi and surely enough, it only took a few minutes for us to arrive at CBGB, the place where so many of my musical idols had first performed.

“Well here we are, the famous CBGB.”

I couldn’t stop smiling, I walked up to the front door and placed my hand on the old wood, turning to Jeffrey I simply said, “Thank you.” Tears welling up in my eyes.  
Jeffrey walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “My pleasure.”

We sat on the curb for a while talking about music and our interests till we decided it was time to leave. Jeffrey insisted we share a cab back to my hotel so he could make sure I got there safe. In only a few hours, I had gone from a nervous wreck to a calm relaxed person. It truly felt like Jeffrey and I had been friends for years.

“Thank you so much for tonight, for the bar, for CBGB, for everything really.”

“I’m glad you had such a great time, you know, I think we are going to get on just fine.”  
Every time he had smiled at me with those gorgeous dimples I had almost collapsed in a puddle of drool and right now was no exception.

“I guess I’ll see you in couple of weeks.”  
There was silence for a moment and then Jeffrey leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek. It was soft, yet his beard was rough but it felt incredible.

“Take care Sky, can’t wait to see you again.”

I exited the cab and made my way to my hotel room. As the cab pulled away from the curb Jeffrey sent a text. It simply said, “Normy, youre gonna love her!”


End file.
